type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Sayuki Takamiya
Sayuki Takamiya (崇宮 真那, Takamiya Sayuki) is one of the main characters of Hyperdimension Sephira. She is the biological younger sister of Shizuki Tsukamoto and was taken in by the GHQ after a disaster eight years ago. Background Much like with her brother's case, Sayuki's history before her memory erasure remains unknown, however, she remembers that she lived with their parents and that she and Shizuki were close. At some point an accident happened which presumably killed their parents and resulted in the siblings being separated. She was recovered by the G.H.Q where she had spent the remainder of her years, being trained by the organization to become on of their best operatives. During her time there, she had her body experimented on with Realizers and had most of her memories of her old life purged. Some point later, she became the third ranked Knight of the Adeptus Knights, becoming recongnized as one of the strongest. As such, she met Sancraid Neo Vi'Lucifer and Julieta Mira Artmesia several times, and developed an intense rivalry with the fourth Adepdus, Elaine Lifeline Thompson, who resents her for her skill while the former found Elaine to be spiteful and annoying. Appearance Sayuki appears to be around the age of a middle-school girl. She has long blue hair, tied up in a ponytail, with some bangs left out. She has brown eyes, and a mole under her left eye. She resembles Shizuki a lot, as stated by Compa. Personality & Character Sayuki appears to have a personality which can change drastically depending on the situation. Most of the time, she displays a personality that is more befitting of a girl her age, where she has a relaxed and somewhat cheerful demeanor. Possessing a friendly demeanor, she is fairly approachable and easy to talk to and can have a slight mischievous streak. At times, she can be a bit clingy to her brother, Shizuki and feels more comfortable and at ease around him than when she is with others. On the other side of that coin however, Sayuki displays a cold and callous demenor when confronting or is confronted by enemies. Here, she has little compunctions about killing her enemies, even having some degree of joy towards fighting, though it is nowhere on the same level as Elaine Lifeline Thompson or Julieta Mira Artmesia. This side of her personality is due to her upbringing within the G.H.Q which she was raised to kill after losing most of her memories. When it comes to her brother's life being put in danger, she shows an even greater coldness, threatening to kill them in a brutal way for attacking Shizuki. In these instances, she can become relentless and reckless in her actions and would not stop until the threat to her brother's life has been eliminated. Despite this, she feels ashamed for having this side of her personality and does not wish for Shizuki to see her that way. As a result, she can become very depressed about it. Like Shizuki, her memories of their previous lives together had been erased, only in her case, she can still remember certain events and have vauge feelings about certain things. Moreover, she keeps a pendulum containing an old photo of her and Shizuki as young children, holding onto it so she won't forget her brother. It gave her the hope that she and him would once again be reunited. She is grateful for the G.H.Q for giving her a home, however, once she found out that they were hunting Shizuki, she unhesitatingly defected from the organization to find him and try to protect him from his pursuers. According to Compa, she is also very similar to Shizuki in regards to displaying reckless behavior when wanting to help others. Role Hyperdimension Sephira Sayuki does not make an appearance in Episode 8, however, she is referenced when the Hound Dog Operatives tracking Shizuki and his party start talking about how they can't underestimate others strength based on their age with Takamiya being referred to as a "fourteen year-old asian girl" as an example. Sayuana.jpeg| Sayuki CR-Unit.png| Powers and Abilities Sayuki is considered a very strong Wizard, as she was being ranked with Adeptus 2 within GHQ when she was still a member of the organization. She is also known for being one of the Wizards who helped bring an end to the ALCHOBATA terror in killing one of the Horsemen herself. Not only that, she was also known for single-handily killing a Seraphim However, unknown to her until the events of the Hyperdimension war, they were actually clones with less power than the original one, but even so, she is still a very strong wizard that can easily beat most officers of GHQ, and even suppress an Esper if she needs to. Her main CR-Unit is Tentyris, a versatile suit that grants her a variety of abilities. The suit has different modes she can use effectively in combat by changing them into different weapons that can suit specific situations. The shield part on her shoulders can change its form into a cannon that points to all directions, effectively engaging moving targets. These parts can also be detached from her shoulder to become two energy swords which she can duel wield to engage in close quarters combat. Later in the series, she gains another CR-Unit re-purposed by Die Walkure called Vánargandr: a black Heavy duty Unit. The Unit is stronger than Tentyris in terms of fire power and defense, but mobility is significantly limited. It is equipped with a laser sword on her left hand and a mechanical jaw on her right. The jaw in particular is a powerful cannon capable of piercing through Valonium material with ease. She notes that it is a good Unit for opposing stronge enemies, but sites that it does not suit her combat style. Because of this, she only utilizes it when she needs to help oppose high level threats. Relationships * (Coming Soon) Quotes * (Coming Soon) Trivia * (Coming Soon) Category:Earth Natives Category:Humans Category:GHQ Members Category:Die Walkure Members Category:Main Characters Category:Guardians Category:Female Category:Wizards Category:Leanbox Residents